Descent
by serpent of the end
Summary: In a world where 19 years after Voldemort was defeated, Harry Potter the man who defeated him was slowly becoming him? He hid himself from the world and in the process destroyed every relationship he ever had. His only place would be as far from his current life as possible. Time Travel fic. Dark Harry.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE

Alright obviously I have no rights nor ownership of any kind over the names or world from the Harry Potter series. I am just an avid fan who likes to put his own sick and twisted spin on this and everything else.

As with anything that I've ever wrote or will write I wish for patience and reviews. I've been around ff long enough to take criticism so feel free to be constructive. If its the worst story you've ever read and feel the need to tell me. GO AHEAD just tell me why and perhaps leave a good way to fix it, if it is indeed something that can be fixed and of course I feel inclined to take your advice I will make changes. Alright over the edge and into the deep let's take the plunge together, shall we?

CHAPTER ONE

Withering

In the decrepit room of his deceased godfathers ancestral home, lay Harry Potter the Hero of Hogwarts, the Chosen One , the boy who lived...no longer a boy. It had been 19 years since his victory over the greatest dark lord in history. Voldemort. But as time has gone on and the relief has passed, his greatest victory has proven to be his damnation. Voldemorts death had forever changed him. Having lived through the destruction of himself as a horcrux he was the only thing on earth familiar for all of Voldemorts broken energies to cling to. Almost two decades of having to live with the negative influence of Voldemorts power inside of him Harry had effectively driven every person out of his life to ashamed to allow anyone to see him in his defiled state.

"KREATURE", he roared. With a small snap the wrinkled and filthy elf materialized into view. With a deep bow it's cooked nose touched the dark wood floor it asked, "Master called for kreature?". With a grimace Harry extended a long pale arm with spider like fingers. "Bring me my cane Kreature.". Kreature scuttled quickly across the room while his master waited patiently on the bed. After receiving his cane Harry forced himself into a standing position and slowly made his way to the mirror in his master Bathroom.

Looking sadly at his uncovered face he reminisced about his childhood features and that of his parents, knowing that if his younger self saw him as he is now he would be repulsed by what he saw.

After the final battle with the dark lord, he had felt elation, wonder, and a sense of supreme relief. For a moment. Seconds after the dark lord fell he heard his friends call out his name and then everything turned dark, he felt the most mind numbing pain memories that weren't even his own flooded his senses. Countless murders, flashes of joy, battling his former Headmaster. All came crashing down upon him.

He spent months in Saint Mungo's Trying to identify who he truly was. Man or beast? Hero or conqueror? Harry or Tom?

In the end he just woke up. His girlfriend and friends all gathered around him. He remembered how Ginny had smiled at him that day. How she flung herself onto him wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing quietly on his shoulder. In the background he could Mr and Mrs Weasley arguing about taking their picture, Ron and Hermiones faces both smiling so widely at him. Ginny pulled her face from his shoulder looked into his eyes and said, "Harry I can't believe your back. We were all so worried about you!", she exclaimed breathlessly. Remembering his confusion when he said, "but...Ginny. My name is..Tom.".

Harry opened his eyes willing away the rest of the awful memory. 'My mental state isn't the only thing that's changed either.' he thought bitterly. After decades of housing Voldemorts magic his tongue had forked, his skin had turned a deathly pale, and his eyes become blood red slits.

"Well at least you still have a nose" he said to himself. " and your hair" he laughed joylessly after running his skeletal fingers through his long black strands.

After a long moment in silence kreature stepped forward. Bowing deeply again the filthy elf looked up at him and asked, "Does master need anything else from Kreature?" making sure to avert it's bat like eyes.

After a moment of contemplating; in his high raspy voice, "My wand Kreature..". With a nervous look and a snap of its twig like fingers his wand popped into view.

"The biggest change of all " he all but whispered. Looking down at his wand he ghost his fingers over its polished surface. " yew with a Phoenix feather". After many years of his magic act volatile with every other wand wand Harry discovered only the wand of his fallen foe would truly work for him now. Loathe as he was to use it at first, knowing that it had killed countless including his own parents, Harry had come to covet the wand as his own. Firmly grasping the bone handle he flicked his wand at the house elf forcing it to apparate into another room.

Taking one last look at the mirror he sighed to himself and began making the long trek down the stairs. Walking slowly and deliberately careful he made his way to his personal study. He had spent nearly 15years now holed up in this house. Not since the time of his Ginny's divorce had he truly spent any significant time away from his home

He and Ginny had spent 4 miserable years together after the war. He couldn't blame her really for leaving him anymore. She had to deal with his physical deterioration and violent mood swings. In retro-spect he's a lil surprised she lasted so long. Granted his physical appearance didn't change until much later in his life. He was still very much a man when they were together. At least in appearance. But now he can't stand for the world to see him.

He's recieved countless job offers anywhere from a professor at hogwarts to becoming the next candidate for Minister of magic. Even to this day he receives fan mail hailing him a hero, asking him to attend political meetings or make public appearances "for the good of the people." or

So the current spineless minister keeps writing to him.

What the people need is a shining example of good in this world. A true knight in shining armor. Not the truth. Not a half dead shell of a man whose just to stubborn to die yet. Even though each passing year it seems harder to hold on. As if death was actually annoyed with his first few failures to take him to the afterlife.

So here he was. The hero, the monster, and most importantly the ill tempered hermit. He would do as he always does with his days now. Read, eat, and try not to think about the people he pushed out of his life.

After several hours spent read through one of the more questionable tomes in his private library. A book mainly tailored to partial transfigurations and human mutation. He began to hear an insistent tapping noise from his study. Dismissing it at first as Kreature attempting to clean some old relic of his former masters. After several minutes of ignoring the sound he decided that he would simply have to find Kreature and punish him for the blatant disrespect for his desired quiet.

Just as he was getting ready to go curse Kreature he chanced a look out his window and saw a large grey/brown barn owl perched upon his windowsill. Knowing only one person with access to post him at him at any point. He called upon his magic and willed the window open. Gratefully the owl kept forward landed on his high backed chair and extended its leg.

Reaching out Harry swiftly took the letter and waved the animal away. With an indignant hoot it flew out the window, which closed behind it with a quick swish.

Eyeing the embroidered envelope with a little desire to set it aflame. He opened the letter to see the neat and orderly hand writing of his godson.

Dear Harry

I'm writing to you now to let you know that I'm engaged. Last night while I was taking rose out to dinner I asked her to marry me and she said yes. I know that you haven't been around the Weasley's since your divorce but it would mean the world to me if you be there at our engagement party on this Friday. I already told the everyone that I invited you so there wont be anyone for you to claim would be unwilling to have you. It will start this 12:00 p.m. At the burrow. I would truly like to see you there. So please consider attending.

Love you godson

Teddy

Harry stared unseeingly at the letter for several minutes after he was done reading it.

After a moment contemplation snapped his fingers in summons.

Kreature popped into view once more.

Angling it's bulbous eyes anywhere but at Him it asked, "Master called for Kreature?".

Allowing himself a small sneer at the elf he replied, "I need you to go to diagonal alley to pick up a few things for me.."

"yes master" the elf simpered.

Friday, October 27th, 2017

For the first time in well over a decade Harry Potter was outside. And he was petrified of his decision to do so. He stood unmoving on top of the hill where he had spent many an in his childhood with Ron and his brothers playing quidditch.

Now 19 years later here he stood again but this time as an ominous hooded figure listening to the happy music and shouted voices coming from the small farmhouse in the distance. Steeling himself for what was sure to be an unpleasant evening. He began walking the well worn path towards the Weasley family home.

He knew this day was coming soon. His godson had been dating Ron and Hermiones daughter for a little over three years now. Harry been nearly flooded with posts from teddy all throughout stating his affections for his long time friends daughter.

Friends he had not spoken to in over a decade. Hermione was even the last person to ever see him. Before he had his home warded against the world. So he didn't have to face them anymore.

Hopefully he could make his presence known to teddy and slip out before any conversation arises. Avoiding an ex wife and her spurned family was something that he had been quite good at for some time. Although with how he had enchanted his hood to cover his face and keep his features obscured underneath he doubted anyone would be comfortable talking to him.

Taking a deep breathe and squeezing his cane for comfort he lifted his pale hand and knocked on the door hoping they couldn't hear him over the music. "I'LL GET IT" he heard the boisterous voice of his godson on the other side.

Followed by the motherly voice of Molly Weasley, "Honestly Teddy sit down. I'll get it. You really mustn't get your hopes over this. You know how ill he is"

Suddenly the door opened revealing a slightly older Molly Weasley with a slowly slipping smile "oh..my..lord..how may I help you..?". She stammered.

In his quietest voice he said, "Hello Mrs Weasley It's been a long time. ". After a moment of her standing wide eyed at him he shifted uncomfortably. "Teddy asked that I come congratulate him on the good news"

Shaking quick enough to cause whiplash Molly looked searching up at him and cautiously asked, " Harry?"

He smiled ruefully at her knowing she could not see it. Exhaling softly he replied, " A little older and somewhat less reckless than you last saw me but yes"

Nodding slight as though she just made a particularly grueling decision. She looked over her shoulder and called, "Teddy I have someone here waiting on you".

A loud crash and an indignant shout that sounded startlingly like his former best friend, a broad young man with smooth black hair came sliding into the kitchen.

"HARRY". Without any preamble the young man crossed the short distance between them and trapped him in a tight hug. With a surge of adrenaline from the too tight embrace he pushed him away with his magic and was left panting clutching his cane with all his leftover strength.

"Idiot ..boy" he said coldly. Teddy scrambled to his ignored the sputtering Mrs Weasely and helped right him to a more proper standing position.

His vision began to spin and he barely could hear the reprimand Molly was dishing out to his shamefaced godson.

Calling out weakly for her attention, "Molly I don't suppose you have a place that I might sit down for moment?"

A slight shift and a hand grabbed hold of his arm to lead him into the other room. He was gently guided into a comfortable chair and after a moment of pinching his nose he cleared his vision; the room and the other faces swam into view. The unmistakable faces of his former friends all surrounded him.

All he could think before his former friends obvious discomfort was ask the gods why he had decided to come to this god forsaken party. Disgruntled, frightened,

Unsure, worried all emotions he could see nestled in his friends minds. 'Lier's and betrayers the lot of them' he thought bitterly. Keeping his solely focused on the happy couple in front of him. He reached into his robes and withdrew two packages.

"Rose" he spoke quietly. Her head snapping up to look directly up at him eyes full of trepidation and awe. "Finally looking upon you I can see why my teddy has fallen so deeply.". She blushed deeply at his words. "To celebrate your impending nuptials I have gotten you both a gift". Slowly lifting the lid on the small brown box. He revealed a heavily jeweled ruby necklace. Smiling slightly at her loud gasp. He lifted the brightly shining so that she can take it from him.

With her hand covering her heart she looked wantingly at the necklace before shaking her head and looking at him misty eyed, "oh but this must have cost a fortune. I just cant accept such an extravagant gift!", she said somewhat forlorn.

With a laugh at her insecurities he willed the necklace up in a display of wandless magic that had the younger occupants awed and the older unnerved. He settled it unto her and allowed to marvel at it. Before turning to his godson.

"To you Teddy I have a little more.", looking down at his lap bracing himself for the speech he had prepared. "Ted. I don't have time left. I know that now.". Looking up to see Teddy's reaction. "I leave you all of my fortune and my various properties.".

Teddy adverted his gaze looking anywhere but at him.

"no" Teddy's steely voice reverberated though the room.

Taken aback by the reaction. "Surely you don't understand..."

Teddy waved his crossly through the air effectively cutting him off. "No harry you don't understand". He leaned forward so he was staring directly at where he assumed my Harry's must be.

"harry I wanted you hear so that I could have another chance with the man I used to view as a father when iwas younger" Teddy stood so that he was towering over harry's sitting form. "but hearing you hear trying to pawn off your money on me and then just leave like you owe nothing is just too much.". He started to pace back and forth his breath became labored as he began yelling every other word.

"I just wanted one day with the man I used to know before you hid yourself away like a cowardly snake.! You were a man once now I don't even know what you are!"

Rage boiling through his magic poured out through the room like an oppressive cloak. His presence subduing all in the room.

Harry rounded on Teddy. He wrapped his hands around his throat pulling him close.

Teddy looked at him in wanton challenge. " You aren't the man I used to know. You are monster!". Throwing him bodily from him Harry stormed out of the small home feeling like his heart was beating out of chest. Hobbling as fast his body would he made for the apparation point. Part way there he noticed his body began to shiver. His energy began to ebb away, he slowly realizing he was having difficulty breathing. Collapsing to the ground his vision began to blur and he felt the looked the earth was melting beneath him.

Then everything faded to black.

/

Authors note

Alright I hate beginnings I'm always terrible at them. Please bare with the current rushed style i really only liked the idea of this story when i can get on to the later chapters. So grit your teeth and move ahead the idea concept of this story will be better than the execution.


	2. Chapter 2

/

AUTHORS NOTE

Alright dear readers, I'm afraid that I must rant at you for how much effort i put into this chapter. I had to write this chapter twice. I was writing this chapter on my iPhone then the application I was using crashed on me causing me lose like a 4000 word chapter. Hopefully no more set backs this story we'll just keep our fingers crossed.

/

CHAPTER TWO

Harry was lost. He had been traveling blind for hours. A sensation of perpetually apparating but having no destination to greet him. The centrifugal force of his spinning creating a tube like feeling pressing him in.

He couldn't remember from where he started his journey nor why he left. He just really wished he would get there already. He felt like his limbs were stretching as the pull got even more intense, he cried out in pain but their was no sound. Lost in the endless tunnel.

Just as he felt his battered body would give out and he would simply die in this never ending trip, he felt himself hit some resistance and then like a battling ram he hit some sort of wall. A flash of incredibly intense green light blazed through his vision. So bright that he thought he may lose his vision forever.

Then he was quite violently reintroduced to solid ground. Feeling pained and quite irritable at his trip he feebly right himself into a more dignified upright position. A quick wave of his wand and the dirt and his aches faded away.

He shook his to clear his vision and looked around. Tall dark trees dominated the view, thick and twisting each tree looked more foreboding than the last. Looking too his feet he saw dark and rich soil, soft as though it was recently churned by heavy animal traffic.

After a moment of contemplation he realized that he was in the forbidden forest. He looked around vigilantly in hopes of seeing some sort of light to indicate his proximity to the castle. Seeing none he was left to contemplate his situation.

"How did I come to be by Hogwarts?", he began slowly and aimless walking through the forest. "How was I even able to apparate into the forest? The wards should have prevented me from even coming close?". After having about a mile without any real direction he decided to head towards the castle. He took his wand placed it into the center of his palm and whispered, "Point me!" It landed 45 degrees clockwise from his current heading.

Following the direction his magic pointed him in and allowing his thoughts to drift away from his impromptu arrival on the school grounds the events of the party swelled unbidden to the forefront of his mind.

Teddy had been his last real link to his humanity. The one thing he used to distinguish himself from Voldemort. For him to cause such anguish is just to much to bare. He had done all he could to raise teddy. He had stood by His grandmother Andromeda whenever she needed him. Even as his illness really began taking a toll on him and his marriage was falling apart he always made time for the boy. He practically threw money at Andromeda for his schooling and their living arrangements. All he's ever done was make sure teddy was well looked after. Rage taking hold of him he cast a particularly nasty curse at the nearest tree causing it to wither and die in seconds.

Feeling much better after lashing out he calmed down enough to notice a bit of fire light ahead in the distance. The desire to see his childhood home began filling him with unimaginable need. He picked up his pace slightly, moving faster than he had in over a decade.

See the edge of the forest at last he strode out of the forest and noticed at once he was at the edge of the lake. Looking across the serene water that reflected the light off the castle perfectly he saw the only place he ever considered home.

Whether the memories were Voldemort's, his own, or some mixture of both; Harry always thought fondly of Hogwarts.

Finally allowing his gaze to wander from the castle he noticed a few things were missing.. First he noticed a missing hut from beside the forest. "Has Hagrid moved without writing to me about it?"

Looking around he noticed there was no whomping willow, and Dumbledore's grave was gone. Now that he was truly looking even the castle looked smaller in parts like very small areas had been removed.

Feeling an incredible anger for not being able to figure out what was wrong he closed his eyes and raked his brain for ideas.

"Perhaps this is an incredibly strong illusion over the entire grounds!". Pointing his wand towards the castle he began chanting a very old disillusionment charm. Tendrils of light erupted from the end of his wand shooting out erratically in every direction before dissipating shortly after.

After several minutes of this with no effect he gave up on the possibility of an illusion. He looked upward at the castle bewilderment in his eyes and said, "What on earth am I missing?"

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE", the shout came from behind him. The voice was sharp and feminine grating on his nerves like a nail on a chalkboard.

Turning around slowly he was greeted by an elderly witch. Tall and slender with a face that was heavily wrinkled. All in all Harry guessed she could be somewhere in her late 70's but magic always made it hard to tell. Despite her age she expelled a certain amount of strength. She certain seemed confident in herself to hold her wand so steadily up at him despite his hooded appearance.

Once she was comfortably 15 feet away, the ideal distance for firing a spell against an unknown opponent. She posed her self in a very neutral but recognizable dueling pose and then confidently asked, "Who are you and what business do you have at Hogwarts at this time of year?"

After a moment of inspecting his current 'company' noticed the Hogwarts seal just above where her heart. She must be a professor he did not know.

Speaking in his most innocent sounding voice he said, "I am sorry Professor but I came to be on school grounds through a mistake in apparating and a bit of nostalgia. But do forgive me for being rude. My name is Harry Potter.". He waited patiently for the praise, or the apologies, or at the very least a bit of prodding to prove he was who he said he was.

What he didn't expect was for the woman to snarl at him and fire a mild concussive charm at his feet. While he he didn't flinch from her attempt to intimidate him, he certainly did not appreciate her thinking that she could treat him as such.

Holding his wand openly down at his side so that she may see it he asked in his deadliest whisper, "What is the meaning of this? You fool of a woman!"

Leveling her wand pointedly at him she growled out, "I professor Galatea Merrythought have been a teacher at Hogwarts almost fifty years. I know these grounds like the back of my hand. Therefore I know your story of accidental apparation is a farce for there isn't a apparation point for miles without the headmasters permission. I've also taught three generations of Potter's and am very close with the current patriarch of the family and I have never heard of a HARRY POTTER!".

Completely taken aback at the woman's statement he stood dumbfounded for several minutes while he analyzed what she said, 'Merrythought? Wasn't she a teacher in the the 40's ' he thought somewhat worriedly. Looking back into her eyes he asked a question, "What year is it?"

Looking highly irritated Merrythought responded, "What kind of question is that? Today's date is July 1st of 1943.". Seeing the vague feelings from her mind through eye contact he was able to discern that not only was she real but she believed herself to be telling the truth.

Thinking briefly about his options he decided that above all else he wanted answers and he wanted them now. Raising his wand quick as lightning he bellowed, "LEGILIMENS!". The women was so taken aback by his sudden and vicious attack that she failed to defend herself properly from the brutal connection he had just made into her mind.

He brutally tore down any form of defense she put forth. He relentlessly began sifting through her memories looking for any form of memory manipulation or hallucination charm.

After search through memory after memory he was about to release her from the spell when a blast of heat forced him from her mind and a fresh wave of pain shot up from his shoulder. Staggering back from the force of the curse he saw that a good portion of his robes had caught aflame.

Seething with anger at her blatant attempt to disarm him, (literally and figuratively) he raised his wand to the witch as she staggered back to her feet. He felt a cold anger swell up within him. His need to punish her was beyond his control.

"How dare you!", he whispered out. "How you, you worthless cow, curse me!". Just as soon as the professor regained her footing she fired a disarming charm at him. With a wave of his hand the spell dissipated before it even hit him.

Finally at the climax of his anger he shouted the first spell that came to his mind, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" his voice echoed throughout the school grounds. The green curse hit her square in the chest her body flew backwards from the force landing noisily into the lake.

Looking down at the women. The only person he had ever intentionally killed he felt nothing for the woman. No sorrow, no remorse, he felt somewhat satisfied knowing she had suffered the price for her audacity this evening.

Looking down at the corpse he watched as it began to drift outwards towards the center of the lake. Making a quick gesture with his wand he cast a silent sinking charm on the body. He turned towards the castle with childlike curiosity, making a vow to himself. "I will find out what is going on here!"

With that last look at the castle decided it would be best if he took his leave. He wanted to avoid notice until such a time he could figure out this new development. He made for the front gate quickly and quietly lest he have to kill again.

He walked quietly down the path outside the gate once he was well and clear of the apparition wards he was gone off to the only place that may have answers for him.

Authors note

Alright this is a second draft to what I originally had. The first time around this was much longer. But this time I decided it would be easier to do short chapters like this. Not a whole bunch happened in this chapter, but you did get a timeframe for where this story is going to take place. I hope to have another chapter out shortly. Alright read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note

Hello everybody.

CHAPTER 3

The streets of knockturne alley were as filthy and scum ridden as ever. Harry couldn't help but look down at his bare feet feeling a film of some unrecognizable substance covering the cobblestoned streets. He would deal with his personal hygiene after he had gotten his answers.

Looking around the nearly deserted street he couldn't help think the professor was right and he truly had somehow traveled through time. An absurd amount of time judging by the style of shops around him.

He walked around undisturbed for nearly an hour before he saw a familiar shop.

Borgin and Burke's stood proudly at the end of the strip. It held the same structure as when he saw it as a child but somewhat cleaner looking. He confidently strode forward watching as few inhabitants of the street kept their gazes locked on him as he passed. He sneered at them while thinking to himself, 'Wise of these rats to watch the viper.'

He walked into the shop with a small bell to signal his arrival. After a few moments of surveying the unguarded wares two young men popped up behind the counter. Harry recognized them immediately as the owners of the shop.

The man he new to be Mr. Burke took one withering look at him before matter of factly saying, "If ya don't got no Galleans nor Some ting worth trading. Get out!". He stood up smugly before continuing. "We don't accept no charity cases nor loitering round here." His slimy looking business partner nodded his affirmative.

Taking careful note of their rude behavior so that he could punish them later for Harry decided that getting his answers was more important to him right now than showing these slime their place.

Allowing his anger to slip his voice sounded the same cold and ethereal tone that once gave him nightmares, "Gentlemen", he smiled smugly as Mr. Borgin visibly shivered at his tone. "I have come here in search of a locket. Silver and ornate with a simple S etched upon it.". Both men turned sharply to one another. While Mr. Burke was smirking deviously with greed practically dripping from his eyes, Mr. Borgin however is looking quite worried and was going to great effort to convey this to his colleague whom studiously ignored him.

Mr Burke turned to face him showcasing all of his yellowed teeth. After a moment of roving over Harry's appearance from his ornate cane to the fine material that made up his cloak he looked forward at Harry.

Taking a moment to apparently compose himself, Mr Burke gave him a somewhat sly smile. "I believe we might have just what you are looking for!". Turning around Mr Burke walked out of the room.

Left alone in the room with Borgin the man resolutely looked anyplace but him. Harry didn't care about the mans discomfort. He only needed to see the locket in order for him to confirm this whole surreal mess in his mind. He had seen it another's mind, heard for his own ears from the late professor, and for the past 12 hours wandered the eerily different Diagon Alley. But the locket for some reason it is the only thing that could truly confirm this whole thing to him.

The shuffling footsteps informed Harry of Mr Burkes return. Holding onto an ornate jewelry box Mr Burke frowned slightly and boldly asked, "How do ya intend yer pay? We don't entertain no window shoppers.".

Wishing nothing more than to curse the man for his impertinence. He decided to wait patiently for what he was here for. With a heavy sigh he pulled out his fill-me-not coin purse and withdrew a handful of galleons to show the greedy man.

Burke looked like a child on Christmas day. With an ecstatic look at his business partner, whom still looked extremely uncomfortable with his presence. Burke looked confused by Borgins distress and seemed to be in the verge of asking him when Harry decided to draw his attention back to the matter at hand. "Price is not an issue. Just show me the locket!"

Watching bemusedly as Burke flourished the jewelry box Harry leaned over the counter; anticipation causing him chills. The lid was removed from the box revealing the locket that had belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself. Harry ghosted a long pale digit wantingly over the locket.

With a snap of the lid and an absolutely petulant look upon his face Burke brought the locket up to his face and scathingly said, "No Touchin the merchandise without purchase!".

Harry was ignoring every impulse to kill the man so as to not cause any irreparable damage to himself through his past, present and future. He had brushed aside every notion of doubt about his unexpected time travel.

Just as he was about to make his leave Mr Burke spoke, "Quite a bargain she was, weren't she Borgin? Some tramp came in ere' hollerin for some quick galleons wailing bout needing it fer her babe." He paused face twisting into a derisive sneer. Completely unaware of the suddenly ominous aura of his customer. "She was quite a ways along that one was. When she pulled out the locket asking for as much as I thought it 'twas worth. Damned fool of a woman didn't even know what she had!". Laughing heartily Burke slapped Borgin Playfully on the back before continuing. "She had no clue that dis here locket 'twas worth more than all the wares in da store! Offered her ten galleons to test the waters and she took it. Blimey she took it!"

With surprising amount of control Harry spelled the door closed. Silencing and notice me not wards erected Harry was ready to give into the cold furry that had built up listening to the swine whom had so slighted him and had deprived him the chance at being raised in the wizarding world as the heir of Slytherin should. For he paid Merope Gaunt the lockets worth then perhaps she would have survived and he could have been raised as befitting a wizard of his pedigree.

It was nearly impossible to distinguish whom his mother truly was in his mind anymore. He already knew the tale long before now but hearing it from the worms own mouth it's just too much for him to bare. He pointed his wand at Burke at a quick slashing motion and the man was nearly rent in two buy his severing hex. Borgin was reached into his robes for his own wand but before he could even grasp the handle a flash of green hit him square in the chest.

Standing quite satisfied in the eerily quiet store Harry took the locket from its box before placing it proudly around his neck. As he reached the stores exit he flicked his wand out causing a few of the artifacts in the store to explode violently ultimately catching the store on fire. Before making his leave he took in the chaos he rote smiling somewhat sarcastically he said aloud, "So much for a butterfly effect.". Then deciding on a place to lay low Harry Apparated away.

Author's Note

So hows everyone liking the story so far? Any suggestions as far as the plot I've already got the basic timeline planned out but always open to new ideas and for anyone deterred by my grammatical errors I fully plan on going back through and fixing any mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A whole week had passed and the rage created from Harrys visit down Knockturne Alley had dwindled. It left him feeling lost once again. He had gone there with one goal in mind. Find Slytherins locket and confirm whether or not he had somehow traveled through time.

His denial finally abated he must now think of a plan.

He sat back on the comfortable recliner where he had temporarily taken residence. Looking across the room at the other occupants of the small cottage. A small wizard family went about their lives mechanically. Theirs eyes went unseeing as they went about the motions of living. He had a rather formidable imperius curse upon the lot, and it was rather amusing for him to watch as they moved about like marionettes.

They were a means to an end for now. Merely there for his convenience so that he had a place to stay while he found a more fitting way to live his life.

He needed a way to find a more substantial way to live than live like a parasite with some poor family as his only

Means for survival. He knew he would need to find a job for the thought of simply stealing to exist is beneath him.

The sound of light footsteps alerted him to the proximity of one of the occupants of the small home. The youngest of the family of three a little pigtailed girl no more than the age of six held the paper out to him her posture rigid as he demanded she did everyday he was there. He snatched the paper from her out stretched hands and she immediately walked out of the room.

Lazily he flicked through the articles of the paper. Upon the front page he found grim amusement in the third article. A picture of Professor Merrythought was looking up at him a stern expression upon her face. The caption read,

HOGWARTS PROFESSOR MISSING! AURORS LEFT CLUELESS

One week ago distinguished Hogwarts Professor Galatea Merrythought went missing while standing watch while out on the grounds. A very talented duelist in her younger years Professor Merrythought has defeated a who's who of top rated professional duelists and taught many of today's top duelists in her storied career as Professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts. During these times of hardship we must question why and how a Witch of her caliber would suddenly disappear while on duty? These events are especially unsettling considering the blatant magical attack close to several Ministry buildings late this last January. Is Professor Merrythought the first of many Britains witches and wizards to disappear? Head Auror Tobias Moody quoted saying, "Foul play believed to be involved with the professors disappearance. We at the ministry strongly urge the public to maintain constant vigilance in their respective communities!". Powerful words from the normally reserved Auror. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry are currently looking for a qualified teacher to fill the post for DADA while the case is unfolding. During times such as these our children need defense more than ever! Continued on page 3.

Folding the paper Harry sat and contemplated the contents of the paper. He had not thought of the possibility of being able to return to Hogwarts. After his admittedly hasty action against the late professor he had been expecting some sort of paradox that would ultimately destroy him for his meddling with the past. But the longer he stays the more it comes to reason that he may be outside the rules of the conventional rules of time travel, thus be able to behave however he wish in this time without effecting himself in the past.

Most importantly Hogwarts is in need of a teacher of merit and he was in need of a home. He could once again live in the ancient castle his ancestors built. Hogwarts has been his one true home

Conjuring a quill and parchment Harry began writing out his resume. Pausing only to ponder on a new identity for this era. Thinking on the dead pure blood lines he thought of the lesser ones. The families that would less likely to be documented by the ministry. Unfortunately with his own lineage the ministry had a unsettlingly accurate account of family history. He was even able to find a distant familial tie between the Gaunts and the Potters. Meaning by blood and power he was the true heir of two of the famous Hogwarts founders. It was a truly pleasurable moment for him despite the even more complicated nature towards his relationship with the dark lord.

"Tom Riddle" he hissed in the ancient language of serpents. Tom was both an incentive and deterrent to return to the school. Every fiber of his being wanted to see the blossoming incarnation of Voldemort. He felt that Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort were to be inexorably drawn to one another like a moth to the flame. His role in his others life still unknown to him. Executioner or savior.

Finally thinking of an appropriate name he had come across throughout one of his lives. He scribbled his name down and made to find the family owl.

Harry smirked to himself as the owl nearly made contact with the window pane in its haste to get away from him. Turning away from the sight he decided to go prepare for his departure after all he had a new job to prepare for.

Time Skip

One Week

Draped in the finest cloak he could find. Black silk with silver serpents elegantly embroidered unto the sleeves. Continuously circling the hem. His hood still drawn with the enchantment to obscure his features but considering the back story he was able to fabricate he was not concerned overly much with his reclusive appearance.

He waited patiently at the gate to the Hogwarts. After his ministry administered test he was without doubt that Headmaster Dippet would jump at the chance to hire him. If the ministry proctors were anything to go by.

The wrought iron gates of the castle began opening without warning. Ahead in the distance an unmistakable figure was slowly ambling his way down the path. The person stopped roughly ten paces from himself. Taking a moment to consider Harry in quiet.

After a while he spoke, "Good Morning Mr. Selwyn. I am Deputy Headmaster here at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.". He paused for a short bow, "Albus Dumbledore"

Harry mimicked the gesture of greeting. He took the time to inspect the younger version of his former Headmaster. He had to suppress a snarl that threatened to slip out. He hated this man. He hated him from from the bells on his Elfin shoes to the shooting stars dancing across his ridiculous hat. Everything about this man offended him.

"Why thank you professor. I am honored that Hogwarts would consider me to join its illustrious teaching staff", Harry said as charmingly as he could muster.

The moment he opened his mouth Dumbledores entire demeanor changed. His stance become somewhat more rigid, his eyes lacked the famous twinkle that he hated so. Becoming cold and calculating. So there we stood for what seemed like hours before Dumbledore spoke again, "Headmaster Dippet is expecting

You upstairs as we speak. We shouldn't keep him waiting."

The walk up to the castle was mostly quiet. Dumbledore would from time to time list some unremarkable fact about the castle. Harry may have healthy appreciation for Hogwarts but the habits of a particular house elf whom constantly leaves roses in the astronomy tower.

( 'The same tower that you fell dead from.'. Harry thought smugly to himself) is a bit much.

After what seemed like an eternity for Harry the two polar opposites arrived at their destination. Not a moment too soon as harry had been reciting a skin knitting charm so that he may silence his former headmaster.

Just as he was tucking his wand back away Dumblerdore spoke the password and stepped aside for him.

With a barely perceptible nod Harry swept past Dumbledore and began the ascent up to the Headmasters office. The deputy headmaster in tow.

A respectful knock upon the door and a boastful summons and Harry was standing before a man he had only seen in flashes of vague memories and paintings.

With one look at the nearly decrepit looking headmaster all Harry could think was, "Too Easy!"...

Authors note

Well damn that took a while. In my defense I spent nearly 7 months out of the country away from all technology so coming back and finding this story again has been hard. I'll try to be a little better but im due to leave again here in another few months. All I'm saying is if you get invested in this story be patient and bare with me. I'll finish it I swear.


End file.
